The instant invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to a safety apparatus for use with a barbell assembly.
It has generally been found that barbell assemblies can be effectively utilized in various exercise programs for increasing both the stamina and overall muscle strength of weightlifters. However, because it is also possible for weightlifters to sustain serious physical injuries during weight lifting exercises, it is important that proper safety procedures be followed during such exercises. In this regard, it has been found that one of the most common and effective techniques for weightlifters to increase overall muscle strength is to repetitively lift a predetermined weight until the weightlifter's muscles have reached a point of nearly complete exhaustion. However, for safety reasons it has been found that in order for a weightlifter to carry out an exercise of this type, it is generally necessary for the weightlifter to engage the assistance of a spotter to observe the weightlifter during his or her exercise program so that the observer can render assistance if the weightlifter loses control of a barbell assembly. However, it has been found that it is often inconvenient for a weightlifter to obtain a spotter before commencing a repetitive weight lifting exercise of this type. Further, it has been found that as a result, in many instances weightlifters have either disregarded proper safety procedures and carried out weight lifting exercises without the use of spotters or they have been forced to abandon their plans to carry out certain types of exercise routines.
The instant invention provides an effective apparatus for enabling a weightlifter to safely and effectively carry out many types of weight lifting exercises without the use of a spotter. Specifically, the instant invention provides a safety apparatus for use with a barbell assembly for assisting a weightlifter in the event that he or she loses control of the barbell assembly. Still more specifically, the safety apparatus of the instant invention comprises a pair of cables which are securable to a barbell assembly, a support assembly for supporting the cables at a pair of spaced locations above the barbell assembly and a winch for selectively longitudinally retracting and releasing the cables. The safety apparatus further comprises tension sensing means for determining the tension in the cables relative to predetermined upper and lower threshold tension values, velocity sensing means for sensing the speed and direction of longitudinal travel of the cables, and a control means responsive to the tension sensing means and the velocity sensing means for controlling the operation of the winch. Specifically, the control means is operative for controlling the winch for maintaining the tension in the cables at levels which are between the upper and lower threshold tension values unless the speed of travel of at least one of the cables in a release direction exceeds a predetermined velocity threshold value, in which case the control means is operative for controlling the winch for increasing the tension in the cables to levels above the upper threshold tension value. The cables preferably include rings which are receivable on opposite ends of a barbell assembly for supporting the barbell assembly in a substantially horizontal disposition. The control means is preferably operative for controlling the winch to stop the travel of the cables in a release direction in the event that the speed of travel of at least one of the cables in a release direction exceeds the predetermined threshold velocity value. Further, the control means is preferably operative for returning the barbell assembly to a predetermined rest elevation in the event that the speed of travel of at least one of the cables in a release direction exceeds the predetermined threshold velocity value and the barbell assembly is below the rest elevation. Still further, the control means is preferably operative for controlling the winch to stop the advancement of the cables in a release direction in the event that the tension in one of the cables falls below the lower threshold tension value while the tension in the other cable is greater than the upper threshold tension value. The control means is preferably still further operative for returning the barbell assembly to the predetermined rest elevation in the event that the barbell assembly is below the rest elevation and the tension in one of the cables falls below the lower threshold tension value while the tension in the other cable is greater than the upper threshold tension value.
It has been found that the safety apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for assisting a weightlifter in performing certain barbell-type exercise routines. Specifically, it has been found that the safety apparatus of the instant invention can be utilized for taking over control of a barbell assembly in the event that a weightlifter reaches a point where he or she is unable to control the barbell assembly. In this regard, because the control means is operative for controlling the winch for taking over control of a barbell assembly in the event that the tension in one of the cables falls a predetermined amount below a threshold tension value while the tension in the other cable is above the threshold tension value, the apparatus is operative for taking control of the barbell assembly when the bar thereof becomes tilted. Further, because the safety apparatus is operative for taking control of a barbell assembly when the rate of advancement of one of the cables in a release direction exceeds a predetermined velocity value the safety apparatus is operative for taking control of the barbell assembly in the event that the barbell assembly begins to fall. Still further, because the apparatus is operative for taking control of a barbell assembly when the distance travelled by the barbell assembly during a predetermined time interval falls below a predetermined threshold distance value, the safety apparatus is operative for taking control of the barbell assembly when a weightlifter becomes stalled in one position during a weight lifting exercise.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a safety apparatus for use with a barbell assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a safety apparatus which is operative for taking control of a barbell assembly in the event that a weightlifter is unable to control the barbell assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a safety apparatus which is operative for enabling a weightlifter to safely perform an exercise routine utilizing a barbell assembly without the use of a spotter.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.